A conventional technology is known in which estimation of the spatial position of an automobile is done using a plurality of images captured by a plurality of cameras installed in the automobile and using the parallaxes (correspondence relationships) among the images, and in which the boundary between the an object (an obstacle) present around the automobile and the road surface is detected based on the estimated spatial position.